


The Stars In Your Eyes

by juhotify



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, mentions of rowoon, slight angst, weewoo i'm soft for jaeho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juhotify/pseuds/juhotify
Summary: Juho is forced to transfer to Hogwarts.He thinks he landed in a cult until he meets Jaeyoon.





	The Stars In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!! it's my first time publishing any of the stories i wrote ;;; it's pretty much a premiere for me  
> i'd be super happy about feedback, especially because i'm not really confident in my writing ;;  
> love you guys heaps!

Juho was a nervous wreck. Even though it wasn't easy to tell, he was close to giving into his anxiety and make a run for it. He still had time, not much yet still enough to go anywhere but that school. He pulled his dark cap down, making it nearly impossible to see his face. Juho kept his head down, music softly playing through the headphones he was wearing.

Juho felt out of place. Everyone was dressed in some weird black robes. Juho let out a frustrated sigh. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his white hoodie. How he wished Seokwoo was with him. Juho had had to leave his giant best friend behind because his parents decided to move to the other side of the planet.

Just at the thought of having to endure school without any real friends deepened his scowl.

If Seokwoo was with him, he would have reminded Juho to straighten his face. Apparently it made him look scary and unapproachable. Though he didn't know what about is face made him so scary as Seokwoo had put it, Juho didn't care. At least not right now.

He was still too busy fighting his nervosity as his black boots hit the ground in a slow, steady pace.

He pulled the hood of his sweater over his head, trying to conceal himself as much as he could.

Juho had no choice. As much as he had practically begged his parents to let him stay in Seoul, they wouldn't hear any of it. And no matter how many times he told himself he still had time to run, he couldn't. Juho didn't want to disappoint his parents. So he followed the students to the rides that would take them to the school.

 

“I just hope this isn't some damn cult.” He muttered to himself. The walk lasted just a few minutes. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, the students had split into groups of four. Juho frowned. How was he supposed to get there if every ride was taken?

 His sharp eyes squinted in a mixture of anger and anxiety. He already hated this school. Instead of putting on a big show like this, they should have arranged some cars and a faster train to transport them.

 

Juho jumped at the feeling of someone grabbing his arm. He had been lost in his thoughts again.  
Instinctively he grabbed the intruder's hand and pulled it away from his arm, twisting it into an uncomfortable position.

“Hey! That hurts! Ow, hey! Let go!” Juho kept a straight face as he let go of the kid's hand. He rubbed the spot Juho had grabbed moments before with a sour face.  
“Damn, just wanted to tell you we can share a ride. Because you're new and stuff. God, that's what you get for being nice.”

 

Juho felt bad. This boy, barely any older than him, just wanted to help him and he had done the worst possible thing. Juho offered an apologetic stare.  
“Yeah well hi to you too. Anyways follow me, we will share a ride with two of my friends.”  
Juho sat down next to the student and opposite his friends. Yes, Juho stuck out like this even more. His ripped black jeans apparently were very interesting to look at.  
  
When he turned his head to stare at them with a raised eyebrow, they quickly looked away. The ride was painfully awkward and Juho wanted nothing more but to disappear.

 

How he managed to look so unbothered on the outside still baffled him even at times.

**\-----**

After what felt like ages, Juho finally was led to the great hall. He looked up to the ceiling, seeing candles float every where and what seemed like a projection of the night sky with shining stars he saw just minutes before outside. It was stunning. 

There were four long tables, each filled with chattering students. The second Juho was led down the hall, the chatter stopped and was replaced by silent whispers. Either the kids thought Juho wouldn't hear or they did it on purpose. Either way, that earned them a glare. Which was replaced by a mix of a frown and snarl.

 

“The new student? Looks like he'll be a great addition to Slytherin” he heard someone behind him whisper.

“What's with him and his clothes? Thinks he's superior to us?” Juho snapped his head to the student who had said that loud enough for him to hear. He was sure that was his intention. Juho's lips formed a thin line as he gave the student a dark, menacing glare.

Even though Juho loved lions, he wanted to rip that stupid lion embedded robe off that kids body and burn it in front of his eyes.

After what felt like an eternity, and Juho was sure he was in hell, he reached the front of the hall.

 

The woman, who seemed to be the director or some sort, held a little speech. In all that time, Juho awkwardly stood there, enduring the stares of the students around him. His headphones were dingling out of his hoodies collar by now, and his hands hidden in the pockets.

Suddenly he had gotten an idea for a new song. He started drumming the beat lightly against his tummy.

 

“We have a new student. And as I can see, you're all interested in him and not in what I have to say. This is Mr. Juho Baek, he's from Korea and transferred here just a few days ago. Kindly welcome him."  
Only when he heard his name being called out, and the timid applause that started, was his attention fully back again. Juho ignored the wrong pronouncing, he knew they wouldn't bother learning it the correct way anyway.  
He also knew he made many of these students uncomfortable. His spacing out was often taken as a sign of him being uninterested and annoyed. Juho wasn't anything like that, though.  
Just like how he liked to take walks and explore the outsides, his mind liked to wander anywhere it wanted as well.  


“Mr. Baek, please take a seat at the stool. You'll now be sorted into the house. It will be your new home for the next years.”  
Juho wordlessly sat down. He realised he hadn't uttered a single word since he had arrived in Hogwarts. He didn't mind, he just wanted the attention to shift elsewhere. Anywhere but not on him.  
  
Without a warning, the hat was placed on his head. Juho knew he must have looked weird, judging from the glances everyone was giving each other. Reason for that was that Juho couldn't help himself as he jumped a little at the sudden voice he heard.  
  
The damn hat was talking to him. As quick as his eyes had widened at the sudden, additional voice, as quick was it replaced with a concentrated look on his face.

 “I see you're a man of ambition…” Juho had no idea what was going on. He tried to stare up to the hat.  
“You value your family over anything… I see you're a man of tradition… For you are a great addition to Slytherin”  
  
What the hell, Juho thought. He should have read about the school before he came.  
“Ravenclaw could make you great, but a loner…”  
  
Minutes passed and whispers started to erupt. The teachers, seated behind at a table, were looking at each other expectantly.  
“Yet only one house will bring out the best in you ..”  
  
And then, Juho didn't think it was possible, he heard the hat shout loudly Hufflepuff.  
The table on the furthest right corner stood up and started to clap.  
Juho was already halfway to the table, when one of the teachers rose and announced “50 points from Hufflepuff. Make sure to wear your school uniform, _Mr. Baek_.” The teacher eyed him up and down with a withering glare. He was dressed in a fitting, black gown. His hair was black as well, short but styled.

Juho, even if he didn't know much about this school and everything around it, understood by the groan and protests of his new housemates that it wasn't a good thing.  
 

He plopped himself down onto the next available spot. He recognised the kid, who had offered him the ride, sitting next to him.

 He looked around the table, seeing few curious gazes on him. Most were angry for the deducted house points

Juho tried to put on a tiny, friendly but apologetic smile. It didn't work.

 

Suddenly, he had the urge to just eat something, anything, to distract himself again. Just as he reached for a piece of fruit, a hand slapped his.

 

“What do you think you're doing? You can't eat yet. The first years wasn't sorted yet.”

“What the hell is your problem?” Juho replied, his voice deep, laced with a slight hint of exhaustion.

Apparently that was enough for some to scoot away a little more.

“I'm just telling you. Ignoring the dress code and thinking you're above the school rules- not with me. Because of you we lost house points.”

Juho rolled his eyes and pulled his hand back, fiddling with the other on the ring he was wearing under the table. “It's not like I did it on purpose” he silently muttered.

 

He just prayed this year would pass fast.

**\-----**

It has been two weeks since Juho had officially started in Hogwarts. He was a Hufflepuff. He still tried to grasp the concept of the four houses. But apparently it was based on one's personality. Or something like that.

 

Currently he was sitting in the common room, trying to figure out a way to do his homework. Juho pushed his round, black glasses a little further up his nose. A pout formed on his face in frustration.

He straightened his hair over his forehead just to ruffle it up again. Juho let out a small whine, as he lightly swayed his body from side to side. He could never do this.  
His house mates, most of them at least, avoided him at any cost. Others gave him weird looks when he tried to speak to them and the others pretended to be nice while they talked behind his back.  
  
He once overhead that he was sorted wrong and that they maybe should ask the headmistress to resort him again. Apparently Mitch, who was in is year and who really didn't like him, had tried to reason with the headmistress. Didn't seem to work.  
Anyways, Juho thought. He focused back on his history homework. He really hated it. Juho was so lost in thought that he didn't notice someone letting himself fall down into the chair opposite him.  
  
Juho's brows were furrowed in concentration, the pout still present as he pressed the pen against the corner of his lips. Just when a finger had pressed lightly into the crease between his furrowed eyebrows, did Juho jolt up a little. He let out a little squeak.  
“Don't frown like that, you'll get wrinkles fast.” The boy was grinning at him from one ear to another, dimples displayed and as deep as an ocean.  
  
Juho was about to retort something but his voice failed him. Instead he blushed in embarrassment. He hid his face in his hands.  
The boy in front of him let out another laugh. “I didn't mean to scare you though! I was right in front of you. I'm Jaeyoon, by the way. A year above you. And I can help you with that.” Jaeyoon pointed at the papers sprawled around the table.  
  
  
Juho dropped his hands and offered the kid, no Jaeyoon, a timid smile. “I'm Juho.” his voice was deeper than Jaeyoon's, deeper than Jaeyoon had expected too.  
Juho was still weary, no one in this house spoke to him unless they were forced to.  
  
He still accepted Jaeyoon's help though, otherwise he would have sat there doing the same exercise until a week later.  
With Jaeyoon's help it only took a few minutes to finish and Juho blinked in surprise. “That was faster than I thought it would take.” He murmured. Jaeyoon patted Juho's shoulder. “Of course, with my help everything will be easy” Jaeyoon winked at him, while snapping his fingers into finger guns.

There were the dimples again.  
  
  
Juho had put his stuff together and stood up. “Thank you for helping me”, he gave Jaeyoon a sincere smile, even if it was a tiny one.

“I'll get going, then.” Juho quickly left. He still hated the school uniform. He needed to change and that quick.  
  
Apparently, Jaeyoon still had something to say because the next second, he was standing next to Juho. Who had halfway pulled his shirt above his head. In the Bedroom of fifth years. With Juho half naked.  
“I wanted to ask you something.” Jaeyoon had his hands clasped behind his back, leaning slightly forward with an interested look on his face. He swayed a little from side to side. Juho blinked at him, until he realised he was still showing his bare torso. Juho quickly pulled a hoodie over his head. Juho tried not to be prejudiced but it was hard. Especially because Jaeyoon was really popular and well respected in the house.  
  
Jaeyoon didn't wait for Juho to answer though. “I know you always go out after dinner, so I wanted to ask if I can go with you?” Jaeyoon smiled sincerely. Juho was confused. So he just stuttered an embarrassing sure out.  
“I'm just walking around. I'm not doing much. You'll probably just get bored-”  
“Well that's for me to decide, Mr. Baek I-look-scary-as-hell-but-I'm-actually-a-big-softie Juho” Jaeyoon grinned at him. Juho looked at him stunned. “Do you by chance know a Kim Seokwoo” was the only thing he said to the older before he made his way out of the sleeping corner. “Who's that!” Jaeyoon yelled as he followed Juho out.

 

Juho loved walking around. He loved looking at the nature. He loved taking in the view of the streets. He loved the clean air.  
Jaeyoon was animatedly talking to him about how cool it was to have finally someone from Korean descent in his house.  
  
It had gotten pretty dark but Juho loved to walk when the night time arrived. It was surprisingly comfortable, being with Jaeyoon. It had been just a couple of hours they had known each other, or as Jaeyoon had said of Juho getting to know the older. Because apparently it was impossible to miss out who the mighty Baek Juho was. He also supposedly had deceived the sorting hat. Yeah, they had both laughed at that. Juho had laughed a lot during their walk, more than in the whole week combined.

 Being with Jaeyoon strangely gave him a confidence boost. He felt like he could maybe start over with his housemates.  
They sneaked back into the common room, as it was already way past curfew.  
  
Jaeyoon waved at him with a blinding smile and headed to his dormitory, whereas Juho stayed behind in the common room.  
He conjured a sheet of paper and a pen. He suddenly got an idea he had to put onto paper before it was too late.

**\-----**

Jaeyoon walked into the common room, which was by now buzzing with chatting Hufflepuffs. He loved his house. While everyone was slowly leaving the dormitory, heading towards the great hall for breakfast, a particularly black mop of hair caught his attention. Juho was sitting in the chair, his head lying on the table. He was soundly sleeping, every now and then smacking his lips. That was the only thing interrupting his snoring.

“Yoonie, come on we will miss breakfast!”

“Hold on, we should wake Juho up” Jaeyoon made his way to the tightly sleeping Juho. Jaeyoon's friend just sighed. “I'll wait for you at the door, so hurry up please.” Jaeyoon smiled and waved in agreement.  
  
“Hey, Juho. Hey” Jaeyoon poked the youngers chubby cheeks. Even if Juho was as thin as a stick, his cheeks were a little chubby. The black haired didn't move an inch and kept snoring.  
Jaeyoon's attention was briefly caught by a paper under Juho's face.  
Jaeyoon was now shaking Juho's shoulder, quite hard actually. Only then did he stirr. How hard was it to wake him up?  
“Juho, you're going to be late! Come on wake up, you're still in your clothes from yesterday!” Jaeyoon was now standing behind Juho. He hooked his arms through Juho's armpits and tried to lift the taller off the chair.

“Wha- Wait mhhhm” Juho groaned as he slowly blinked his eyes open.  
“You idiot, get dressed quick. The breakfast is almost over and you're still sleeping!” Jaeyoon let go of Juho and smacked his head instead.  
Juho turned his head around and glared at the older. He hated waking up. Jaeyoon may have been scared, if Juho wouldn't have looked so damn adorable. With his sweater paws, glasses crooked to one side and the paper he was sleeping on sticking to his cheek. Plus, if he hadn't pouted, the glare might have provoked fear in him.  
“Now go, come on and take that paper off your face.” Juho rubbed his eyes from under his glasses and slowly rose, stretching his long limbs once he was fully standing.

It didn't take even five minutes for the younger to come back down again.  
“Thank you” Juho patted Jaeyoon's arm. Jaeyoon slung his arm around his shoulder. “Yeah, let's go eat now!”  
Jaeyoon was walking way too fast for Juho's sleepy mind, so the latter just stumbled after him. His hair was sticking out in every direction.  
As Jaeyoon's friend, Faith, had said, she waited at the door to the dining room. She looked really annoyed, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.  
Jaeyoon just brushed past her, patting her shoulder and telling her she was the best.  
  
“I'm sorry we made you wait. Did we take too long?” Juho's voice was laced with concern, and she could tell he was serious about what he was saying.  
“It's fine, don't worry. Now let's go eat before we miss class.” She went ahead and sat down next to Jaeyoon.  
Juho took place opposite his kind housemate. The table was buzzing. No one was paying attention to Juho, and that's what he liked. Eating in peace. With one hand he stuffed his mouth with bread, and with the other he tried to style his hair in a relative acceptable way.

 

Juho lightly hummed out a melody he was working on as he reached for his glass with juice.  
“Can you shut up, you're so annoying.” At first Juho didn't think he was the one whom they meant. So he silently kept humming. But when the person next to him shoved him, he definitely knew he was being talked to. Juho violently started to cough, as he choked on the juice he was drinking. He had had enough. The whole table, and the Slytherins were now watching him and whom he recognised as Mitch. “You really think you're something special, huh?” Mitch leaned in slightly, invading Juho's space and making him uncomfortable. Juho wouldn't have any of it anymore though, so he put on the angriest look he could muster up right now.

“The hell is your problem, man! I was just eating and you nearly killed me.” Juho's deep voice was now booming. He saw something flicker in the eyes of his classmate.

Mitch scoffed. “You act like you own every place you go. But guess what? You don't, you're a nothing-”

Juho's face grew darker with every word that came out of the Hufflepuffs mouth. It wasn't just anger, no, Juho was ashamed. He was hurt because he couldn't defend himself well enough, at least not in English.  
A fist slammed onto the table, drawing the attention from the worked up Juho to Jaeyoon. In those past two weeks, Juho had never seen the boy so angry.

 

“Mitch, if you don't shut your damn trap and leave Juho alone, you'll regret it. Stop bullying him.” Jaeyoon spit every word out through gritted teeth. His usually friendly face was pulled into a mask of fury. “You're making a damn fool of our house.” Juho didn't want to cause any more trouble so he took his bag and stood up, getting ready to leave. He hadn't even eaten up but he wasn't hungry anyway.

“And you, Juho, sit your ass down. You didn't eat properly since yesterday.”

Juho was about to protest when Jaeyoon pressed his lips into a thin line. Apparently he wasn't going to accept any excuses. Juho didn't sit down, though, he stared at Jaeyoon. “How do you even know-”

“Doesn't matter, just sit down and eat up.” Jaeyoon cut in and continued eating. Juho didn't want to be rude, so he listened to the oldest and sat down again. The tension was thick, so Juho shoved the last bit of his sandwich into his mouth and made a go for the door. He felt the eyes of many students on his back. “That was really uncalled for Mitch.” was the last thing Juho heard Jaeyoon's friend say.

 

Tears were threatening to spill out so he quickened his pace. He felt weak, because others jumped in to defend him. He felt weak because he was crying over stupid words.  
If his brother knew, he would've been disappointed. The shame weighed heavy on Juho's shoulders.  
  
He didn't attend any classes that day. Instead he had looked for a spot near the forbidden forest. Even though he didn't bother hiding, the teachers didn't seem to find him.  
  
He enjoyed the quietness, without anyone staring at him like he's some attraction. The only company he had was a squirrel he had been feeding with some nuts he had in his pocket. Never could know when you need some snacks.

The squirrel, he named it Bonnie. Bonnie was a good companion. Bonnie didn't ask stupid questions or made him feel bad. Bonnie also didn't stare. Well except when she wanted to have something to munch. Juho assumed Bonnie was a mother, because she would keep coming back to him a few minutes after disappearing.  
Juho leaned against the trunk of a tree and sighed. Maybe he should write Seokwoo. Yes, he should. Seokwoo would rip his hair out if Juho didn't write him anytime soon.

 So Juho started to write. He lied, of course he lied because he couldn't tell his best friend that he was a loner who was practically hated by the whole school, especially his housemates, could he? So Juho wrote that everything was fine. That the school is pretty too.  
  
“Man Seokwoo, I wish you were here. It would be so much more fun.” Now that wasn't a lie. Juho was proud, he thought this was pretty convincing.  
He folded the paper. He would send it later.  
  
As Juho watched the sky's color slowly change from a bright baby blue to almost violet, an idea stuck him.  
“Yes, that's a good idea. I'll dye my hair.” He told Bonnie. “Aha, and what kind of color were you thinking?”

So naturally when he got a reply he of course let out a shriek, nearly falling down while grabbing his chest. Bonnie couldn't talk, at least that's what he had thought.

 

The bangs he had styled up were now down on his face again. He glared up to the person who had scared him out of his senses.   
“Can you please stop scaring me? I'd be eternally grateful” Juho said as he got back to his original sitting position against the trunk.  
“But where's the fun? I love it when you squeak” Jaeyoon cheekily replied as he let himself fall down next to Juho. “So, which colour were you thinking of?”  
Juho looked straight ahead as he fiddled with the hem of his robe. He was thinking of a lighter colour than black.

“Maybe ash blonde or grey. Or red. Don't really know yet.” Jaeyoon nodded. “Ash blond would make you definitive hotter” he said with a serious look on his face. Jaeyoon formed a frame with his index fingers and thumbs, pretending to take a picture of Juho.

Juho laughed at that, but not before blushing lightly. “Yeah sure.”

There was a comfortable silence as Jaeyoon leaned his head against the tree, propping one leg up while stretching the other. He was just wearing his pullover, white shirt and his pants. Apparently he left the robe in his wardrobe. 

“You didn't come to eat lunch today.” Jaeyoon softly noted. And the comfortable silence was shattered, the mood visibly dropping. Juho crossed his legs, playing with the grass under his fingers this time.  
“Wasn't hungry” was the curt reply. It was clear that Juho didn't want to talk about it.   
Jaeyoon wasn't about to let this go though.  
  
“Is that why you didn't come to class the whole day?” Juho kept his mouth shut and stubbornly stared ahead onto the grass.  
“The teachers went bonkers. They looked everywhere for you.” Juho still didn't say anything. He was already feeling too guilty.  
“Apparently they didn't look hard enough. You found me. I didn't hide.” Jaeyoon stared at him, Juho couldn't tell what he was thinking.

He shrugged. “True.” Juho let out a tiny breath, he was glad Jaeyoon was satisfied with the answer.  
“I brought you something from lunch. But you're going to go eat dinner.”  
  
“Thank you but I'm not hungry-”  
“You're a terrible liar.” Jaeyoon laughed and pushed a neatly packed box into his lap. “If your letter to your friend is just as badly written, then you're a lost cause.”  
  
Juho stared at him, dumbfounded. “How long were you standing here? Before you scared the crap out of me?”  
Jaeyoon snickered. “Let's just say long enough to know that you named the squirrel Bonnie, Snow White.”

 Juho's mouth fell open in shock. That was nearly two hours ago. “You really need to stop spacing out so much. Sometimes I got worried that you actually stopped breathing” Jaeyoon patted Juho's head.  
Juho pursed his lips. “Thank you.” Juho held the little box up. “For this I mean.” He unwrapped the box, taking a piece of an apple out. He ate it in one go. “Everything  for you, Snow white.” Juho lightly flicked Jaeyoon's arm in mock annoyance.

Jaeyoon pretended to be severely hurt, dramatically grabbing his arm and rolling from one side to another. “Ahhhhh, you broke my arm!” For a second, Juho thought Jaeyoon was being serious. Then he caught a huge grin on the olders face and Juho started to laugh.  
Jaeyoon was satisfied. He didn't know why but he was drawn to the silent kid.  
For someone who claimed he wasn't hungry, Juho had finished the food Jaeyoon had brought pretty quickly.

 “I have a question.” Jaeyoon gave him a curious glance. Juho never had asked him anything before. Well okay, they only had been talking for two days, but one got what Jaeyoon meant.“Do I always have to wear this ugly robe? I hate it. It's not short and it's not long, it's somewhere in between. It's like an ugly sack”

Juho had said this with such seriousness that Jaeyoon at first thought Juho was being sarcastic. He quickly remembered that Juho had basically just transferred to Hogwarts. So he was truly being serious.  
  
“Well you don't have to, as long as you wear the school uniform. But it will keep you warm?”  
Juho smiled lightly. He pulled his wand out and swung it with ease, letting the lunch box clean itself. He then stood up, patting his gown smooth.  
  
Juho offered Jaeyoon his hand, which the latter gratefully took. “Seriously, I don't know how else I'd have gotten up. Let's go before we have to sit on the floor. First year kids are ruthless” Jaeyoon slung his arm around Juho's shoulder once more. 

**\-----**

Dinner was hell. Apparently, each class he had been absent from had costed the house 10 points. So naturally, when Juho walked in with Jaeyoon pressed to his side, most of the faces of his housemates darkened.  
  
“Could you scoot a little over, so we can sit too?” Juho asked. Even if his face wasn’t showing it, his voice was soft. He really didn’t want to anger them even more, he just wanted to make friends at some point too.  
Jaeyoon looked at Juho, letting go of his waist. With his index fingers, he pushed the corner of Juho’s mouth up a little. “There, now it should work.” Even if Juho was confused, the little smile Jaeyoon literally had put on his face stayed put.  
  
The young Hufflepuff made space, but it wasn’t enough for both of them to sit. “Now, how are we supposed to sit here? There’s barely room for one. Here look let me help-”  
Juho really wasn’t hungry, but Jaeyoon wouldn’t hear any of it. Juho put a hand onto the older’s shoulder and pushed Jaeyoon down to sit.  
Juho had long erased the smile off his face, replacing it with his usual blank face. He wasn’t going to show anyone how embarrassed he was, no. Especially not when his _buddy_ Mitch was watching him. Ready to pounce at the sign of any weakness.

 

“I told you, I’m not hungry. Thank you for the lunch you brought, it was yummy. I’m full, really.” Juho patted his tummy cutely. Then he turned and left, quickly, before his new and only friend could force him to stay.  
  
“Y’all are fucking nasty.” That was the only thing Jaeyoon said before he ate just enough to satisfy his empty stomach. For the first time since Jaeyoon had sat here in years, the table was silent. It was a rare sight, to see an angry Jaeyoon. For his age, he had a lot of self control.  
He stared angrily at the food in front of him, his usually kind face stricken with anger. Faith prayed to the gods that Mitch would keep his mouth shut, because she really didn’t want him to make it any worse.  
One part of her understood why he was so clinging onto the new, strange kid. He seemed pretty nice, from what she had caught when Juho was with Jaeyoon. The other part, though, really didn’t at all. Jaeyoon was basically risking his friendships for a kid he had just met.

 

Her prayers weren’t heard, though, when she heard Mitch start talking. Apparently he had the sense to talk lowly though, so Jaeyoon wouldn’t hear.  
“First, he doesn’t show up to class. Then he costed us a total of 100 house points. Now he pretends to be nice and wants us to make room for him?” He muttered. From then on, everything seemed like it was in slow motion. From how Jaeyoon turned his head to the source of the voice to the way how he had slammed his fists onto the table, curtley flying up a little from the force.  
Faith was scared he would do something rash. Even if he had a lot of self control, once he lost himself in anger, Jaeyoon couldn’t be stopped. He turned really scary.

  
Mitch hadn’t thought that his senior had heard him. So it had scared him twice more when he saw the fury in his eyes.  
He thought Jaeyoon would hex him any second, but let out a sigh of relief when the well respected Hufflepuff just stood up and left.

**\-----**

Faith had come to find Juho.  He was surprised. She had been nice to him, there was no denying, but he hadn’t expected her to actually find him without her mutual friend. She sat down next to him, peeking onto the piece of paper that was lying in front of him.   
Juho plopped his elbow up onto the table, resting his head on his hand and looking at her expectantly, a small pout on his face.

Juho was anything but stupid, he had noticed the tension whenever it was time for meals. Jaeyoon refused to say anything, just like his good friend Faith. What made him even more suspicious was, that Mitch hadn't jabbed at him for days. Highly unusual for him.

“Jaeyoon will kill me for this, but he's superb angry. Because you left without eating.” Juho knew there was something else, it was written all over her face. He waited for her to continue. “Yeah okay and because Mitch might have said something he didn't like.”  
  
Juho sighed and lifted his head from from his hand.  
“I'm not trying to say it's your fault but maybe you can talk to him. He listens to you more than me, god knows why.”  
The words echoed in his head, there was an accusatory tone hidden beneath the friendliness she showed him.  
  
She patted his shoulder and left. Juho would try to talk to his friend, he didn't want to be the reason Jaeyoon was upset.

Juho found the older on his bed. He was studying. Juho plopped himself down onto the bed without any invitation, making it bounce a little under the unexpected additional weight.  
Jaeyoon looked up from his textbook, clearly confused. There was no smile welcoming Juho.   
Just a stern gaze, waiting for him to speak.

“Do you want to take a walk?” Jaeyoon shook his head. “No, thank you. I have to study.”

Juho pouted. “Come on, it will be fun.”  
The older shook his head again. “I can’t, I have to study Juho.”

Juho didn’t accept it. So he started to lightly hit Jaeyoon’s arm with his fists, swaying his shoulders from side to side. “Jaeyoonie, pleeeaaaseeee! Let’s take a walk, yes? The weather is beautiful, Jaeyoonieee!” Juho cooed with an overly sweet voice.

Jaeyoon, who had been back to focus on his textbook, slowly turned his head towards Juho. His eyes were wide, lips pressed into a firm line and dimples showing. Jaeyoon might not have been smiling, but his cute dimples were still showing.   
  
“Please Jaeyoonieeee” Juho now placed his palms under his chin, tapping his fingers lightly against his cheeks and blinking rapidly with a small smile.  
It didn’t take long for Jaeyoon to sigh in resignation and go outside with the younger.

  
Juho slung his arm around Jaeyoon’s waist as they walked slowly around the quidditch field.  
Juho talked about some nonsense, Jaeyoon couldn’t really follow what the younger was saying.  
  
“Yoonie, you’re so silent! What’s wrong?” Jaeyoon stopped in his track, making Juho nearly fall. “I’m fine.”  
Even if Jaeyoon was older, they were nearly the same height. Juho was just two centimeters taller.  
  
Juho came to stand right in front of Jaeyoon, stemming his hands into his hips and raising an eyebrow.  
“Fine. I’m angry. I’m super angry. I like you, a lot. I hate how these idiots treat you. There, I said it. Now please, let’s just-” before Jaeyoon could finish his sentence, he was pulled into a hug. Juho tightly wrapped his arms around him, burying his head into Jaeyoon’s neck. Jaeyoon hadn’t seen how Juho’s worried gaze had softened.

The second the initial shock was over, Jaeyoon circled his arms around Juho’s tiny waist. This kid really needed to eat more.

Even if Juho’s voice was muffled through Jaeyoon’s neck, the older heard him well. “You’re truly too good for this world, I don’t deserve you. Thank you, really. But I don’t want you to be upset because of me” Jaeyoon could also hear the guilt, even if Juho tried to conceal it.

He stroked Juho’s back lightly, trying to signal him that it wasn’t his fault.

**\-----**

Six months later, and Juho was smitten by Jaeyoon. In every way. Juho was nearly falling into Jaeyoon’s eyes, granting him whatever wish he had.

The rumours said, that they were dating. The rumours were wrong. At first maybe.   
  
They were once more sitting at the table, eating dinner. Juho animatedly chatted Jaeyoon’s ear off, trying to explain him some charm he had learned back in Korea.  
Jaeyoon listened attentively. Until the owls flew through the hall, dropping the mail for the day. There was a black envelope floating in front of Juho. Jaeyoon looked at his friend, watching how all the colour had drained from his face.  
  
Juho was suddenly very silent. It didn’t go unnoticed by the students around them. Within the six months, the now blond haired had turned out to be a really lively chatter.  
Juho attempted to stand up but ended up just accidentally hitting Jaeyoon in the process. Before he could apologise, the black envelope unfolded itself, and a lifesize projection of someone appeared on the table.

He was very tall. And handsome. But mostly tall. The projection stomped his foot and leaned down to Juho.  
If the great hall hadn’t noticed how silent the usually loud Hufflepuff table got, then they did now. The whole hall was staring at Juho and the projection. 

“ _Baek Juho! It’s been over six months and you didn’t even try to message me! What kind of a friend are you? I’ve been worrying over how you’ll cope over there and if you’ll even wake up in time! You didn’t even think of me, did you?_ ” Seokwoo yelled and smacked Juho’s head. Juho flinched, even if the hologram hand went right through his head. He didn’t feel any physical pain, no. But Seokwoo scared him when he was angry.

 

“ _Did you wash your clothes properly? What about your underwear, did you pack enough? What about socks? Half of your socks are still in my wardrobe. Socks are important, you’ll get cold if you don’t wear them_ ” The tall crossed his arms. Jaeyoon snickered at this. He was so glad his parents had raised him bilingual.

 

“ _But seriously, Juho. I know it’s hard for you to open up. Are you really doing well or do you pretend to so you won’t worry your family?_ ” His gaze softened at that. Juho looked down onto this plate.

  
“ _And yeah, your mother texts me more often than you do. I had to endure your dad’s jokes so you owe me a big one. I’ll send you your socks but I’m telling you, you better write me too. I love you._ ” Rowoon’s projection shot him a blending smile, giving him a finger heart. Then the envelope folded itself back and dropped into Juho’s lap.  
  
“Why did you laugh, what did he say? And, who the hell is he? He looks so good…” Jaeyoon just smirked at Faith knowingly. “I can’t tell, it’s pretty.. private.”  
Juho turned a dark red at Faith’s questioning gaze and Jaeyoon’s snickering.

 “ _So, you guys share socks huh_?” Jaeyoon put his arm around Juho’s shoulder, who hid his face in his hands in embarrassment. His housemates hadn’t understood a word. They looked at each other puzzled.  
  
“So he’s not in a relationship with Yoonie, but with this dude?”  
“No way, do you think so?”  
“Sure, why would that dude throw hearts at him? He probably thought that he got cheated on, that's why he probably  yelled”  
  
Now that was the most ridiculous thing Juho had heard. Just because he was close with Seokwoo didn’t mean he was in a relationship with him, right? He was like a brother to Juho.  
He doesn’t mind the rumours about him and Jaeyoon, no and he definitely wasn't impulsive. It bothers him that they seem to be stuck in this stupid stigma of men not crying, not showing affection to the same sex and being generally respectful to women. He hated them.  
  
So when Juho heard what was said about Seokwoo, he had pulled his wand.  
“Juho, no!” Jaeyoon yelled, trying to stop him but it was too late. Juho had hexed them. Them happened to be Mitch and his friends.  
He got detention and he might have cost his house a few points, but it was so worth it. They’d be stuck in the infirmary for quite a bit today. Juho had figured that many spells he knew from Korea were quite unknown or not thought in Hogwarts.

 

**\-----**

Jaeyoon had waited for Juho in the common room. He was lying on one of the couches in front of the firepit. It had gotten pretty late, and Jaeyoon had fallen asleep. Juho softly smiled, playing with the hems of his shirt.

 

He conjured a blanket and slowly draped it over the sleeping figure. Juho would have carried his friend into his bed, but he didn’t want to risk waking the older up. So he seated himself in front of the couch, crossing his arms on the little space between him and Jaeyoon. He rested his chin on his arms.

 

“Thank you for being so kind to me. Thank you for making me feel home. I don’t know if I would have stayed in this school if it wasn’t for you.” Juho raised his hand and gently swooped a strand of hair out of Jaeyoon’s face as he spoke silently to no one but himself. “I probably would have begged my parents to send me to a muggle school, who am I kidding?” He softly chuckled. Juho turned around, so that he was leaning with his back against the couch, propping his long legs up. He rested his arms on his knees, letting his head fall back.

“You’re a great person, Jaeyoon.”

 

**\-----**

Jaeyoon woke up to someone shaking him awake. “Yoon, come on. Why did you sleep here?”

At first, Jaeyoon didn’t register anything but loud snoring. He just felt someone shake him, ripping him out of his deep slumber. He slowly forced one eye open, squinting it against the bright common room. He gently rose up, hitting the still sleeping Juho against the head with his foot. Immediately the snoring stopped. It was replaced by grumbling.  
 

“Come on, here I brought you your clothes just. Get changed. I won’t wait longer than five minutes!” Faith had thrown his uniform on his head as she headed towards the door. “And maybe you should wake your snoring beauty up.” She gestured towards Juho, who was lying face down on the floor.

   
Jaeyoon was still sleepy, so naturally when he tried to stand up without kicking Juho again, he stumbled over the long limbs of him. Jaeyoon was lying now half on top of Juho’s legs. At least the younger was awake now.  
  
It took them less than ten minutes and they were sitting at the breakfast table. Jaeyoon smiled brightly as Juho filled his plate with various food. Juho decided today would be a good day. 

**\-----**

As many points Juho had costed the house, as many he got them back though. Except for when he was in herbology. He was a lost cause. It seemed like all of his housemates were good in the subject. It was embarrassing.

 

So he did the next best thing - he asked Jaeyoon for help. In return, Juho helped him with potions.

Now it was Jaeyoon’s turn to ruffle his hair in frustration. “I hate potions, I really do! Why do I have to keep the subject, why can’t I just switch it for, I don’t know, astronomy or something ugh!” He huffed, puffing his cheeks.

 

“Look you just have to add this” Juho pointed at a root lying on the table “and then you stirr four times to the left and three times to the right” Juho imitated stirring a pot in said directions.  
“So it’s just that?” Juho nodded, smiling. “Just make sure you don’t mix up the roots.”  
“That’s easy, I think i can read pretty well.” Jaeyoon snickered.  
  
Jaeyoon was wrong. He managed to grab the wrong root and ended up with an exploded cauldron.

 

**\-----**

 

“Come on, let’s go watch Quidditch!” He grabbed Jaeho’s hand and locked their fingers together. “But-” Juho's protests fell onto deaf ears. 

In the end Juho accepted his defeat, not that he could ever say no to Jaeyoon. They were both sitting in Hufflepuff’s bleachers, surrounded by their housemates who were jumping up everytime the house team scored. Jaeyoon had tried a few times to follow them, but Juho’s leg on his lap made it impossible. So he had given it up and acted as someone Juho could cling onto. 

Juho dropped his head on Jaeyoon’s shoulder and closed his eyes, letting his bangs fall over his eyes. Juho hooked his arm through Jaeyoon’s, holding onto his hand. While Jaeyoon was excitedly shouting around and joining the festive screams, even if he was sitting, Juho had fallen asleep on the olders shoulder.

Jaeyoon suddenly spotted the snitch, excitedly turning his head to Juho. “Hey, Juho look! There! There’s the snitch-” Jaeyoon stopped mid sentence. He watched Juho’s peaceful face, as he silently huffed in his sleep. A small smile crept up Jaeyoon’s face. Jaeyoon positioned Juho’s head into a more comfortable spot. Juho whined a little at the slight disturbance, quickly replacing the small whine with his little huffs and puffs once more.

Jaeyoon watched Juho sleep a little more before returning his attention to the match again.   
All of a sudden, he didn’t want the match to end at all.   
  
“You should’ve woken me up” Juho whined, as he held his neck, craning it in every direction possible.  
Jaeyoon snickered, patting his head. “Yeah, maybe. But you were too adorable, sleeping like that, clinging onto my arm.” A huge grin brought out the dimples Juho would die for.  
“Ah, you’re so cute when you blush!” Jaeyoon reached out to pinch Juho’s nose. The younger just swatted his hand away, his ears turning even redder.  
“And you’re so cute when you smile” now it was Jaeyoon who was caught off guard with a blush creeping up his face. “W-What. What are you saying?!” An embarrassed laugh escaped Jaeyoon’s lips.  
“Yeah. And I love the shape of your lips too! Look at your bottom lip, it’s so full I just-” Juho tapped the corner of Jaeyoon’s lips with a smile on his own face.

 Jaeyoon wasn’t really one who was impulsive but it frustrated him how  dense Juho was. He wasn’t implying that the younger was stupid, no. He was just… Jaeyoon didn’t know how to describe it. One could stand in front of him with a banner asking him out and he still wouldn’t get that they truly wanted him.

And since he was tired of waiting for the other to miracuously get the hints he had been throwing around, Jaeyoon took the opportunity of the empty quidditch field and cornered Juho on the bleachers.  
“Hey, Jjuju” Juho curiously looked at him, head slightly bent to one side. “Yes, Jae?”

God, this man was too adorable for his own good, Jaeyoon thought.  
  


“Do you want to go to the winter ball with me?”

Juho stared dumb struck at his friend. “Sure, but aren’t you supposed to ask someone you’re interested -”  
Jaeyoon dropped his head into his hands as Juho let out a small “Oh!”

  
**\-----**

Sure, at first it was awkward when both boys asked each other to be their significant other at the same time. They both never really had a relationship before. What they were sure of, though, was that they had to keep it a secret. No matter how open minded everyone seemed, they didn’t trust them.  
  


It’s not like anyone would become suspicious, their touching didn’t increase much.

Juho was helping tie Jaeyoon’s tie. He was a little cross eyed, with his tongue slightly peeking out between his lips. Jaeyoon watched his boyfriend, how cute he was when he was concentrating. So he couldn’t help himself as he leaned a little closer to peck his nose quickly.  
  
Apparently, that was enough for Juho to lose concentration. A blush crept up his face and he stared right into Jaeyoon’s eyes, who was just grinning from ear to ear. Juho looked around, making sure they were alone before he pressed a chaste kiss onto the corner of his partner's lips, as he tightened the knot of the tie.  
  


Jaeyoon turned his head a little and met Juho’s lips fully for a quick kiss.  
“Come on, let’s go before your friends think I murdered you.” Juho said with a small smile while pulling away.  
“Yeah, murdered me with your cuteness” Jaeyoon slung his arm around Juho’s waist, successfully stopping Juho from hitting him on the head.

Once they arrived at the entrance to the ball, they let go of each others hands. Instead, Juho pressed his side into Jaeyoon's. He might not be able to hold his hand, but he certainly could stay close to him.

“Are we the only ones in a tux? What's with everyone and these” Juho gestured at a student wearing a cape too this evening gown. Juho crinkled his nose in disgust “I don't even know what that is. This school really needs help.”  
Jaeyoon laughed, and Juho thought he was going to drown in his dimples, a smile growing on his face as well.

Juho had a feeling that somebody was watching them, so when he turned to see if there was anyone, he naturally found nobody. He shrugged the feeling off.  
Jaeyoon rested his hand on the small of Juho's back, pushing him lightly towards an unoccupied table.   
It didn't take long until his date was swarmed by their housemates, pulling him into conversation after conversation. Juho took the chance to slip away and get drinks.

The odd feeling of someone watching him was back. When he looked around, there was no one staring at him. Maybe he was getting paranoid. He took the drinks and made his way to Jaeyoon. He shot Juho a blending smile as he gratefully took a sip from the drink.

Juho swayed to the beat of the song that was playing. He was lost in his own thoughts, not wanting to disturb his Jaeyoon.  
Arms snaked from behind around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. Jaeyoon pressed a kiss to Juho's neck.  
Automatically, Juho's free hand came to rest on top of Jaeyoon’s.  
He felt Jaeyoon lock their fingers lightly, leading their bodies slowly to  the beat.

For a moment their worries of being seen was forgotten. Barely anyone paid attention to the two, their own hazed dates trying to get some privacy.  
Jaeyoon nuzzled Juho's neck, earning a satisfied  sigh from the younger.  
  
Juho turned around and wrapped his arms tightly around Jaeyoons waist, resting his chin on the olders shoulder. Jaeyoon automatically brought his arms up and draped them around Juho's neck.  
On each of their lips was a small, but content smile.

Juho was intoxicated by the sweet smell of Jaeyoon's shampoo. He was light headed, pressing his forehead to Jaeyoon's lightly. They stayed like that for a few moments. Juho couldn't contain a smile.  
It was like the time had stopped around them. The boys savoured every second. Jaeyoon brought his thumb up to Juho's cheek, softly stroking it.  
  
“Wanna watch the sky? I bet the stars are out” Juho pulled away first, taking Jaeyoon's hand and pulling him out of the great hall. Juho didn't wait for the olders answer. He knew that Jaeyoon wanted it too.  
  
It was cold outside, no doubt. They sat down on a bench, Juho pulling Jaeyoon closer to him. The warmth emitting from their bodies managed to keep them warm.  
Juho let his head fall softly onto Jaeyoon's shoulder, playing with his fingers.

“I wrote a song for you, you know.” Juho mumbled as he lazily looked up to Jaeyoon.  
Jaeyoon dropped his head in an awkward angle and pecked Juho's cheek. “Have I ever told you how incredibly cute you are? Play it for me soon, I'm so curious what you created.”  
Juho just laughed lightly.

“You really” Jaeyoon grabbed Juho's shoulders, making Juho lift his head up. “You really are the most precious”  
Juho's laughter died in the back of his throat as Jaeyoon came close, just leaving barely an inch of a gap between them. The smile still was evident as Juho leaned in and closed the gap for a light, slow kiss.  
  
Juho grabbed the hem of Jaeyoon's tuxedo jacket, pulling him closer so their chests nearly touched. Jaeyoon's one hand rested on Juho's neck, playing with the blond strands of hair as the other still firmly held onto his shoulder. Jaeyoon's lips wandered down Juho's neck, peppering him with light kisses. Juho tilted his head slightly, closing his eyes. The older nuzzled up into the blond's neck, letting out a content sigh.  
  
Juho moved one hand to play with the others locks as they didn't move. Juho loved moments like these. When they were alone and he could cuddle up to Jaeyoon all he wanted. He loved cuddling. He also loved Jaeyoon. so Juho really had hit the jackpot.  
  
“I love you so much too, Jjujju” Jaeyoon whispered against the youngers neck.

Their sweet moment was interrupted by someone letting out a gasp and the sound of glass breaking. The two involuntarily parted, Juho looking at the shattered glass in front of them and Jaeyoon staring at his long time friend. They were still in each others arms. When Juho looked up, he saw  Faith looking at them, shocked. He didn't let go of Jaeyoon's jacket. Jaeyoon had dropped his hand from Juho's neck and the other wandering from his shoulder to his waist, pulling him even closer.  
 

“You- I- You- You two are really dating?” Juho felt like his whole world was falling in. The warmth he had been feeling was slowly eaten up by fear. He couldn't do anything else than sit there, frozen, staring at his boyfriend's friend.  
  
Once the initial shock had faded, Juho spoke up to Jaeyoon's surprise.  
“Yeah. You have a problem with it?” His deep voice rung with a slight accusatory tone.  
  
She had been staring at Jaeyoon, not even paying attention to the blond. There was something else behind the shock evident in her eyes.  
Juho's voice seemed to rip her out of her staring, based on how she snapped her head towards him.

 “I- No- I mean no, no there's not a problem with Yoonie being gay, no, it's just-”  
Juho was still scared, no doubt but he also started to feel annoyed. And maybe a little self doubting.  
  
“Yeah, I get it. The problem is me.” He curtly cut in. He felt Jaeyoon shoved him lightly. “What the hell Ju-”  
Juho didn't let the older finish as he stood up, dusting his tuxedo off. Jaeyoon followed, now all three standing in the cold without a jacket to keep them warm.  
  
Guilt flashed in her eyes for a moment as she took in the disappointment in Jaeyoon's eyes. Juho scoffed, rolling his eyes. He patted Jaeyoon's shoulder as he leaned in, whispering into Jaeyoon's ear to talk it out. He then shoved his hands into his pocket, not caring if he crinkled the suit  
“I'll wait inside, Jaeng” With that, Juho left.   
  
All he heard was Jaeyoon faintly yelling “How dare you!”  
  
Juho didn't know how long he had waited, sitting at a table and swallowing drink after drink. He might still not have reached his drinking age but he craved the bitter liquid strongly right now.  
  
He was anxious, he was worried that the fellow Hufflepuff would expose them.  
What if word spread to his family? What would they do?  
Juho wished he could talk to his best friend, ask him for advice but even he didn't know. He was very loyal but he also was a terrible liar. He let his head hang low.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, he saw Faith walk in with slumped shoulders ever so slightly. Soon after, he saw Jaeyoon stride in, searching the crowd with his eyes.  
As Jaeyoon made his way over, his  eyes never left the younger.  
With one swift movement, Jaeyoon was sitting on the chair next to him, scooting closer. This time, he let his head fall onto Juho's chest, seeking comfort in the youngers embrace.  
  
Juho wordlessly wrapped his arms around him.  
“It's all going to be fine.” Jaeyoon whispered, as he snuggled closer to him.

**\-----**

 

A few weeks later, Juho was called into the directors office. Classes had ended and he had changed into a black tracksuit, and as always he wore a cap. A white one, today. He pulled a face mask up, covering his mouth and nose. He wasn't feeling well, and he had no intentions of getting everyone else around him sick. With everyone he meant Jaeyoon.

He really shouldn't have stayed out in the cold so long.

To his surprise, Faith really had kept it a secret. She hadn't told anyone, though she showed her disagreement with the nasty looks she threw at Juho when Jaeyoon wasn't around.

Jaeyoon never told him what went down between the two, but apparently it was bad enough for his partner to keep a great deal of distance towards her.  
  
The headmistress asked him to take a seat and Juho complied. The woman in front of him eyed him with a stern look. It was clear she had a distaste for Juho's habit of changing into his own clothes.  
  
“Mr. Baek, you might wonder why I summoned you today.” She didn't wait for Juho to answer. “I've contacted your parents about a letter they had sent me. You probably know about it more than I do, as your parents might have told you about it.”  


Juho furrowed his eyebrows, pulling the mask down in confusion. “Told me what exactly?”  
The only thing his parents told him, when he had visited them last time, was that his cousin got married. Nothing else.  
  
Confusion was written across the headmistress face. “I'm sorry you have to find out through me, then. Your parents are moving back to Korea.”Juho just stared at her, blankly. He turned really still and the teacher got scared that he had stopped breathing.  
  
“Mr. Baek, I know it's a shock but-”  
“They- what?” He exclaimed in a way too calm voice. His face was pulled into a neutral expression.  
“I'm sorry. It's a shock, I know. And it's a shame that they're pulling you out right in the midst of the school year.”  
He let her finish her talk, not moving a single muscle. He might have looked like he was taking it in well but inside he was dying.  
  
“Like I said, Mr. Baek. It's truly a shame. I tried reasoning with your parents, but they're eagerly set to take you with them. They'll be picking you up next month.”  
A heavy silence fell onto the room as the headmistress had finished her little talk. Juho waited for her to say something else, anything, that it was a prank the school decided to pull on him but she didn't. Her usually stern face had melted into an expression of pity and sadness.  
“We know about your special.. relationship to Mr. Lee. Maybe you should-”

Juho pushed the chair back and stiffly stood up, giving a small, curt bow and then disappearing through the doors. He didn't want to hear about the teachers knowing their relationship status. It was private. He didn't want to hear what he should tell Jaeyoon. So he had cut her off, even if it was rude.  
  
The mask was pushed up again as he quickened his pace. He needed to get into the safety of his bed before all the tears and anger bubbled out.  
He couldn't remember hearing Jaeyoon call out for him, or how he had pushed the olders hand away.  
Once he had reached his bed, he cast a spell on the tightly shut curtains so no one would hear him. So no one could rip them open.

And then he started weeping.

Juho didn’t know how long he had laid under the safety of his blanket. What he knew was, that he had been crying non stop since he had left the office. His eyes burned, but he couldn’t help the sobs escaping his throat.  
  
He felt his bed dip under the weight of someone sitting onto it. The voice he was loving so much whispered the privacy spell, the curtains closing shut once more.  
Jaeyoon rested his hand on Juho’s back. His heart broke as the youngers body rocked with each new wave of sobs. He decided to lie down next to Juho. Jaeyoon pulled the blanket just slightly away so he could crawl under it. He pulled it back up, fighting his own tears as he searched Juho’s face.  
His eyes were swollen, his face puffy and the tip of his nose red. Jaeyoon wiped the track the tears left on Juho’s face with his thumb softly away. Each time his thumb glided over Juho’s face, new tears made their way down. So Jaeyoon just pulled Juho into his chest, resulting in another fit of sobs. 

Juho buried his face in the olders chest, partly because he was embarrassed, partly because just the smell of his boyfriend made him feel safe.

Jaeyoon rubbed his back soothingly. It took Juho nearly ten attempts to form a sentence.

At some point, he choked out “My parents are taking me back to Korea”   
Jaeyoon was doing his best to stay strong for Juho, but it was getting hard. Juho would leave, forced by his parents. They wouldn’t see each other again.  
  
Jaeyoon knew that Juho was scared of telling his parents about their relationship. Hell, Jaeyoon was scared too. His parents seemed to be more open minded than his partners.  
Juho dug his nails into Jaeyoon’s back, as if he was holding onto him, scared that Jaeyoon would disappear if he loosened his grip.  
Jaeyoon kept his strong facade until he felt the youngers breath even out. Only then did he let his own tears flow.

**\-----**

“Let’s run away.” Juho thought Jaeyoon was joking. Apparently the older was dead serious judging from the grave look he was wearing. “What?” was the only thing Juho could let out.

They sat outside, eating their lunch separately from the other students. Facing each other, cross legged.

Except that Jaeyoon had been weird ever since Juho had broken the news about moving back to Korea. Not the kind of sad weird, no. Juho had no word to describe how Jaeyoon had been behaving. Maybe he was being possessive, Juho didn't know.   


Whenever their classes were over, Juho was pulled aside by Jaeyoon. They often landed in the room of requirements, where they were shielded from the curious eyes of the students.  Juho was then pulled into a deep kiss, which he didn't mind at all. Because he had missed Jaeyoon just as much over the span of a few hours. He would always pull him closer. Then he would break the kiss and hide his face in Jaeyoon's neck, inhaling his sweet, flowery scent.

Jaeyoon would do the same.  
“I don't want you to go. I'm not ready to lose you, to lose what we have.”  
  
Juho played with the grass underneath his fingers as he eyed the food they had brought out with them. He couldn't look Jaeyoon in his eyes.

Juho was attached to his family. He could never say no to them.

 

“Jaeyoonie, I'm not sure-” Jaeyoon shook his head as he interrupted Juho. He scooted closer to the younger, anger mixed with fear glistening in his chocolate brown eyes.  
“Juho no, listen.” Jaeyoon took both his hands. “I know you love your family, but will you be happy when you go back?”  
Juho looked up, staring right into the olders eyes. He did miss Seokwoo. But he had survived over a year without his best friend being physically with him.  
“I'm not sure..” Juho trailed off, looking back down. He had furrowed his eyebrows in worry.

“Jaeyoon, we have no degree. We have nowhere to go. We have no money. How are we supposed to feed ourselves?”  
The worry couldn't be overheard and Juho wasn't wrong, Jaeyoon knew that.  
“I came out to my parents. They know about us.”  
  
Juho's head shot up, shock written all over his face. “You _what_?!” Juho harshly pulled his hands away, clasping them together until his knuckles turned white.  
“They're okay with it. We have a holiday house in Ireland, we can go there.”  
Juho was in utter disbelief. It was all too much for him to take in so he stood up. He needed to move, otherwise he couldn't control the sudden spark of energy he had.

 

“It'll be fine, Juho. You can't always please your parents. You know their standing point about the queer community.”   
Jaeyoon was playing dirty, and he knew it. He would have felt bad for stressing Juho so much, if he had the time for it.   
  
The younger kept pacing around, until he let himself fall onto the ground again. “Fine.” Juho suddenly said. There was still uncertainty glowing in his eyes.

Jaeyoon moved to sit next to Juho. He let his head fall into his lap, stretching his legs out. Immediately Juho started playing with his hair with one hand, the other protectively lying on his stomach.

Jaeyoon clasped Juho's hand which was lying on his stomach, and reached out for his cheek with the other. The uncertain look was replaced by a warm, loving gaze and a small smile. Jaeyoon couldn't help himself but burst out into a huge dimpled beam.

He held onto Juho's hand with both of his. They stayed like this until the sky turned dark.

\-----

The couple had decided to go through with their plan when everyone headed to Hogsmeade. Jaeyoon was nervous. If Juho was, he was certainly good at hiding it. They just needed to get Faith off their backs and no one would be able to stop them anymore. She seemed to have sensed something being up. Juho had thought himself a spell, which would conceal their traces once they apparated out of the school grounds. It'd be impossible for the teachers to follow their track, unless they were fast enough to crack the spell Juho would use. Maybe their charms professor could, but he doubted it.

 

It wasn't a common one, no one would even think of it. Hell, even Juho hadn't until he had stumbled across it in a book Seokwoo had gifted him way before he had transferred. Juho quickly saw their chance to cut Faith off and he used it. He took Jaeyoon by the hand and pulled him through the masses of students.

Before they could go any further, a voice ripped through the heads of the students. “Jaeyoon Lee and Juho Baek, immediately stop where you are!” It was the teacher Juho had never liked. He could make out the styled black hair even from afar.

Panic took over them and the couple did what first came to their mind: they made a run for it. Bags in one hand, while never letting go of each other. The students didn't seem bothered by them pushing through, they also acted like a teacher yelling them to stop was the most normal thing to happen.

Jaeyoon stopped abruptly, making Juho stumble into him. “The headmistress, she's looking for us too. Quick, here this way” Jaeyoon shoved Juho into the opposite direction of where they had planned on leaving.

“We have to go, now.” Juho was about to say something when he saw the head of Slytherin pull his wand. “Let's go.” He grumbled as he held tightly onto Jaeyoon's arm, who started to focus on his destination. He was good in apparating, he knew that. Jaeyoon was just scared of botching it up with the adrenaline running his whole body in high speed.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Juho with his pulled wand, probably already casting the spell to cover their tracks.  
  
The last thing the two heard was “They're getting away!”

 

With a loud crack, the two disappeared and left the teachers gasping for air. The crack shut the students instantly up, as they looked around for the source of the noise.

\-----

 When Juho opened his eyes, he expected half of his limbs missing. He had forgotten, how badly it hurt. He was lying half on top of Jaeyoon, who was rubbing his head.

Juho rolled off his partner and sat up, expectantly looking around. And only when he heard Jaeyoon's laugh tinkling around the forest did he snap out of his daze to look at the beautiful man curiously.  
  
“We made it!” Jaeyoon excitedly yelled, tackling Juho to the ground and showering him with kisses, the smile and dimples Juho loved so much never disappearing.  
  
Juho pulled Jaeyoon into a slow, loving kiss. He couldn't help the smile forming on his own lips either. Once they parted just slightly to catch some air did Juho dare to whisper “We truly made it.”

**Author's Note:**

> ah so you made it to the end, this was quite a long ride ;;; i hope you still liked it! ;;;  
> i'm still figuring out how to post here, so i'm sorry for the layout problems oof (; ;)


End file.
